


Reaching For You...

by rubydragon16



Series: It's Only Words... [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3000218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubydragon16/pseuds/rubydragon16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise admires Aomine from afar...but only from afar...Poetry-style</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaching For You...

**Author's Note:**

> And so it continues, this time with my first fav otp from KnB...aokise...Looking forward to seeing more of their interaction in the latest manga...Well, enjoy!

You were the one who got me into the game.  
And I knew then nothing would ever be the same.  
  
I watched your moves out of the corner of my eye,  
Hoping to copy each one with every try.  
  
You rolled the ball off your tips with flawless grace;  
Proving to all that no one could dare take your place.  
  
I sank in orbs that blazed with an intense fire,  
I craved your taut muscles with a fierce desire.  
  
I yearned for the passionate drive in which you’d play,  
Aching for the moment you would treat me that way.  
  
Your cockiness and temper tantrums instilled fear,  
The volatile beast I longer for, that was quite clear.  
  
I grew stronger so one day I could aim for your height.  
But every time you knocked me down with all your might.  
  
It was you who knew me already from the start,  
So how could you not share the feelings of my heart?  
  
I realized too late that this was not meant to last;  
As you drifted away from my grasp all too fast.  
  
I guess I was blinded by love and failed to see,  
That you would never be mine, Aominecchi…

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos appreciated, but only if deserving. I'm not pushy. :)


End file.
